Ingvild Leviathan
Sea Serpent Dragon Tail | Relatives = Leviathan † (Ancestor) Tsufaame Tereaku Leviathan † Katerea Leviathan † Unnamed Parents † | Affiliations = Issei Hyoudou's Peerage Hyoudou Residence Kuoh Academy (Second-Year High School Student) Heavenly Breasts | Status = Alive | Ranking = High-Class Devil Queen | Voice Actor = }} Ingvild Leviathan is one the descendants of the original Leviathan and the possessor of the Longinus Nereid Kyrie. She eventually becomes the Queen of Issei Hyoudou for his peerage. Appearance Ingvild is a beautiful young woman with long purple hair and has orange eyes, with her appearing in her late teens and she wears a white noble dress. After joining Issei’s peerage and became a student at Kuoh Academy, Ingvild now wears a female school uniform. Personality Ingvild is a kind and friendly person as she enjoys singing as she sings at the fountain and for Issei and his group. Ingvild is also shown to love seeing the ocean and going on beaches with her friends. Unlike her fellow members of Leviathan clan or any other descendants of the original Satans, she doesn’t have a evil heart and doesn’t wish to rule the Underworld. History Ingvild was born as a child to both a human and a devil from the Leviathan clan and was living in the human world in the seaside city in Europe. At some point in the past, she ended up with a devil disease that made her enter in a deep sleep and because of this Ingvild was sent to the underworld to attempt to treat and continued to sleep for hundred years. She was awoken up because of her Longinus Nereid Kyrie began to take form. Plot Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Ingvild made her first appearance in True Volume 1, and was singing by the fountain which Issei was killed by Raynare. While biking to his house, Issei hears her singing and follows where its coming from and as she stops singing, she realizes he’s the red dragon they get attacked by the unidentified devils and stands behind Issei. After Issei defeated the unidentified devils, Ingvild was covered in blood in her dress and face and used the handkerchief that Issei gave her to wipe the blood from her face. She looked at her hands covered in blood and calls it beautiful because it’s more of a crimson color and Issei’s armor is the same color as well vanished without a trace after Issei called in Rias. She appears again after Issei and his friends were fighting the unidentified devils and she starts singing again and this causes Issei and Bova Tannin to partially kneel down in pain and was affecting Ddraig as well. To stop her singing, Rossweisse wrapped her in a light blue aura uses her hypnosis magic to control Ingvild and make her temporarily fall asleep. Ingvild was sleeping in one of the rooms of the Hyoudou Residence and when she wakes up, Ravel sends Issei and Asia to talk to her and asked them is she in Issei’s house which Issei confirmed and introduces himself and Asia. Ingvild then introduces herself but remember her surname but the people in the hospital called her Leviathan. Issei asked her why she was at the fountain which she answered the Sea and heard that everyone including her parents had already passed away. After having a brief conversation about how Ingvild wants to see the ocean, Asia suggests that everyone go to the beach. While at the beach, Ingvild is standing on the sand and looking at the ocean with Issei goes to talk to her and tells he likes her singing and she thanks him for bringing her to the sea, and they converse that she was born in the seaside city and loves the ocean. Issei tells her to go the sea with him but she said she will be taken somewhere where her powers are going to be studied, but Issei tells her he will take her. Ingvild laugh that she became friends with the Oppai Dragon and Issei to call him by his name since they are friends and invites her to eat with Rias and everyone else, but it was interrupted by Nyx who appears from the sky with the intention of obtaining Ingvild and use her to control powerful dragons like Issei, Vali, Crom, Ophis, and Great Red. Nyx tells Ingvild her sing which caused Issei to suffer pain again and she passes out due to the brainwashing technique caused by Nyx. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As a Devil who is a descendant of the original Leviathan, Ingvild possess an impressive amount of demonic power and has all the common skills and powers of one. Ingvild has the ability to teleport as she subconsciously teleported to the park in Kuoh Town. * Sea Serpent Dragon Tail (海の蛇ドラゴンテール Umi no hebi doragontēru) : As a descendant of the Leviathan Clan, Ingvild has the ability to summon floods and transform into a snake-like dragon. Magic Expert: Her demonic power is enhanced due to the Bishop trait of her Queen Piece. Enhanced Speed, Strength and Defense: Due to the Knight trait and Rook trait of her Queen Piece, Ingvild has superior speed, strength and defense. Expert Stealth: Ingvild is shown to disappear without leaving a single trace, as Issei didn’t felt her presence leave. Flight: Being a half-Devil, Ingvild can fly using her 8 wings. Equipment Nereid Kyrie: A High-tier Longinus with the ability to manipulate Dragons and the Sea. * Breast Song Reinforcement: By using Issei's Diabolos Dragon God as a conduit, Ingvild can empower Issei and his allies who are present. The song can be heard through the breasts of women as the area is bathed in lavender light particles. Trivia * Ingvild is named after the famous Norwegian actress with the same first name. https://twitter.com/ishibumi_ddd/status/1025689015742169088?s=21 * Ingvild and Asia are the only characters to be named after two celebrities. * Ingvild is the second descendant of the original Satans to be a devil/human hybrid, the first being Vali Lucifer. ** Ingvild and Vali both also wield Longinus that is related to dragons: Nereid Kyrie and Divine Dividing. **Ingvild and Vali are the two last survivors among the descendants of the Four Great Satans. **Ingvild and Vali are the only descendants who are not pure-blooded Devils. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Queen Category:Issei Hyoudou's Peerage Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:Kuoh Academy